


When Smoke gets in your eyes.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everything is eventual, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Requited Love, Set in 2005 Dean only just met back up with Sam and Buffy is 25, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: A Buffy The Vampire Slayer crossover fic with Supernatural.The Winchester's find they need to travel to help out a friend of their papa Winchester's, their destination London, England, who else happens to be their Buffy and the Scoobies, will sparks fly?Set after Buffy The Vampire Slayer (TV Show) ended, but also set in the first season of Supernatural, so naturally there will be plenty spoilers and the maturity rating may go up in later chapters.
Relationships: Buffy Summers/Dean Winchester, Faith Lehane/Sam Winchester, Rupert Giles/Ethan Rayne, Rupert Giles/Olivia
Kudos: 1





	When Smoke gets in your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just randomly watched the last Buffy episode again, suffice it to say I'm all up in the feels and have been inspired to write this fic, enjoy.
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

Dean slammed the Impala door with the heel of his boot, it was 28C out in LA and he needed to get out of the increasingly stuffy car, he and Sam were investigating a run-of-the-mill haunting, it seemed relatively minor compared to what they usually faced but anything could happen in the supernatural line of work.  
He dusted off his worn jeans as he leaned ever so gently against the bonnet, he didn't want to hurt his baby after all, "So what's got Miss. Deetz in a pickle, we gonna get another Spooktacular special or?" his gruff voice punctuated the air.

Sam was still in the car probably afraid of the UVs giving him wrinkles or something, Dean didn't blame him, the sun was a mean mother when she wanted to be, Dean shivered as he thought about that one time he got sunburned.

"Yo, earth to Sammy, what's up?" Dean was concerned that Sam hadn't answered, that little furrow between his brows didn't assuage him of that concern either.   
Finally Sam answered, "Ohhhhh that's it!" 

"Uhm sorry Sammy, I don't follow, what's it?" Dean was absolutely confused now, walking around the car shielding his eyes from the gleam of the bonnet he opened the slightly clunky door, it's something he couldn't fix and sat in the drivers seat, turning to his younger yet huge brother, he grabbed at the paper in Sam's hands. 

"Her house, it's smack dab on the cusp of some lay lines, combine that with what happened to her ex-husband and you got yourself a particularly tricky haunting."

"Riiiight, and yeah the tooth fairy is on speed dial too right and don't forget the piper." Dean chuckled derisively, feeling very pleased with himself, he'd seen some shit yeah but that didn't mean he was gullible, there was a fine line that he had to toe.

"Ha ha ha Dean you're almost vaudevillian in your comedic timing. Now let's just get to her house." 

"Can do, just one question, what the hell is _vaudavillain_? is he like the arch nemesis of a superhero or something?" Dean had a nonplussed look on his face but inside he was cheering his retort, he knew what it meant really of course but it was always good to play dumb, he liked to think of he and Sammy as dumb cop, clever cop.

The alarm blared and Buffy rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, she opened them to see a set of green ones staring back at her, Willow had obviously stayed over again, "Ah I can't deal, get it Will." 

The dull pain in her head throbbed as the alarm only just ceased thanks to Willow using a charm to silence it, "Thanks. Could you magic me up breakfast whilst you're at it?" Willow laughed it was sharp and short but it still filled Buffy's heart with warmth. 

"You know it doesn't work like that Buff."

"I know, I know, I just really wanted a muffin." Buffy grumbled good naturedly as she got up, so what's happening in merry old England today, found any new potentials?" 

"Oh yeah there's one coming in from New England, oh and one from Tokyo." Willow was as chipper as ever, Buffy didn't know how she did it, happy-go-lucky all the time, she kinda admired her for it.

"So old England and new England combined, hah, should be like home from home for her." Buffy got out of bed and looked in the mirror, she had bags under her eyes but nothing a bit of concealer couldn't cover, but she felt she didn't want to after all it was testament to how much work she'd been putting in with Giles and their own new council, which incidentally was her new home. 

"Do you ever wish we hadn't, you know, decided it was up to us?" Buffy felt terribly for saying it but it had been weighing on her mind for the last four years ever since they had vanquished the first evil and since she'd been living in London with Giles and a bunch of watcher and potentials.

There was radio silence from Willow who she could see in the mirror was fiddling with the hem of her top, Buffy's heart sank, she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings but she had defeated the biggest of big bads and this was her reward living with about fifty people in a countryside estate, although yeah the latter was great but..."I just thought you know that I'd have an actual life, a private one that's just you, me, Dawny and the gang, you think it was worth it." 

"Buffy you saved all of our lives, of course it was, you will have a life but, I just don't think it'll ever be _normal._ " Willow's smile was sweet but it was also a fake one, Buffy could tell by now although she chuckled at the redhead using finger quotes when speaking about normality.

"Who wants normal anyway!?" Buffy tried to pep herself up, as she stared hard at her reflection, "Yeah that's for the you know, Norman normies. Anyway between you and me, I think Giles has a secret stash of pop tarts."

"Pop tarts now." 

Willow looked at her friend, she wondered if Buffy ever got over that cave woman spell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you're the best and you're the best and you're best, basically I'm handing out more bests than Oprah but seriously you're the best. Stay safe :)


End file.
